A plus
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Suasana liburan semester dan ditambah orientasi yang error berujung pada hal yang tidak menyenangkan


Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya nya Masashi Kishimoto, Kasumi (sejak dulu) Cuma minjem chara-charanya aja… ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di kos-kosan sekitar kontrakan sedang pada sepi. Maklum aja, mbak-mbak nya udah pada pulang kampung. Dikarenakan minggu ini dan minggu selanjutnya adalah libur semester.

Namun suasana kontrakan malah terlihat seperti ada konser dadakan. Maklum saja, siapa yang enggak menoleh ketika melewati kontrakan itu. Kenapa?

Dikarenakan di depan teras kontrakan terlihatlah seseorang yang cukup keren dengan rambut hitam menjuntai ke bawah sedang sibuk menyetem gitar-nya. Lalu dengan perlahan namun pasti, dentingan-dentingan itu berubah wujud menjadi melodi-melodi yang enak di dengar. Sang pemain menghela napas….

.

I walk ten thousand miles… ten thousand miles to see you….

And every gasp of breath I grab it just to find you…

I climbed up every hill to get to you…

I wandered to ancient land to hold just you…

And every single step of the way… I pay…

Every single night and-

Ctak!

.

"Yah, putus…."

Sosok itu berusaha untuk mengecek bagian senar mana yang putus. Namun sebelum dirinya berhasil menemukan yang putus,gelak tawa terdengar dari arah jendela yang berada di atasnya.

"Myahahahaha…..hoi ! ada artis kesasar neh! Huahahahaha."

"Diem kau! Duren!"

"Myahahahahaha… eh?"

Orang yang dipanggil duren itu mengernyit heran. Perasaan orang yang di depan teras itu hanya akan tersenyum licik dan kemudian berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya jikalau merasa terganggu (kamarnya pengganggu maksudnya).

Tapi ini….

Dirinya dengan was-was menoleh ke sebuah buntelan yang sedari tadi berbaring dengan damai. Kalau yang ini itu, yang itu….

"Heh duren! Kurasa kau jangan keras-keras kalau ketawa. Kalau sudah termasuk dalam keras begitu, bisa-bisa yang disebelahmu itu ngamuk. Cepetan keluar!"

Si duren memperhatikan buntelan itu lagi. Ketika buntelan itu bergerak sedikit, si duren was-was tingkat tinggi. Namun yang ada hanyalah si buntelan yang berganti posisi tidur.

"Heh! Sasuke yang namanya tidur kaya orang mati. Mana mungkin aku bakalan dibunuhnya!"

Si tukang benerin gitar(?) mendongak ke atas. Matanya bersirobok dengan sosok kuning di balik jendela. Akhirnya si kuning sadar juga kalau anggapannya salah…

"Hwadoh! Ngapain si albino ini tidur disini Sas?! Huwa…."

"Dibilangin diam malah tambah jadi. Ya sudahlah, kalau kamu diamuk baru tahu rasa…. Naruto… Naruto…"

Naruto segera berlari keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Untung saja dirinya tidak menabrak Lee dan Shino yang tertidur di depan televisi gara-gara begadang nonton acara horror tadi malam. Dengan gaya bak orang yang melompati selokan, Naruto berhasil mencapai diri Sasuke(?). sasuke merasa kalau dirinya dan Naruto bak pasangan dalam film Bollywood 'Kuch Kuch Hota hae'…..

"Ikh, jangan deket-deket! Bukan mukhrim!" ucap Sasuke OOC. Naruto manyun 7 cm.

.

In other room…

.

"Heh, di depan teras kayaknya kedengaran suara drama-drama gitu deh! Intip yuk Shik!" ucap Chouji sambil noel-noel bahu Shikamaru yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan(?).

"Hoam…. Lihat sendiri sana…. Aku mau menikmati hidup dulu…" ucap Shikamaru sambil menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Chouji mencoba mengintip dari balik jendelanya yang juga menghadapa ke arah teras. Dan matanya terbelalak seketika.

"HOI! Ini udah liburan semester! Otak tetep konslet aja! Pagi-pagi udah yaoian!"

Yaoi…

An…

"HWALAH! NAJIS!"

Dua orang yang sebenarnya telah lama berbagi kamar sejak SMA (SMA mereka juga pada nge-kos soalnya) langsung menjaga jarak. Membuat Chouji geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu dengan langkah malas Chouji membuka jendela lebih lebar. Dengan perlahan dia melangkahi Shikamaru dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dalam perjalanan, dia mendapati sesosok mirip Sasuke yang bangun dengan perlahan tanpa menyibakkan selimut putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika selimut itu jatuh dengan sendirinya, terlihatnya Sai dengan rambut kucel dan mata yang hanya tinggal 5 watt menoleh ke arahnya….

"Hm?"

Chouji hanya menahan tawa ketika salah satu dari kedua onyx itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berusaha mengenali dirinya.

"Oh… Naruto ya… o-o-ohayou…."

Whatz!

Tanpa mengindahkan Chouji yang mangap dengan diameter 5 cm, Sai menoleh ke arah sumber suara gaduh di luar lewat jendela kamar. Lalu dirinya menunjuk ke arah jendela dengan jempol kanannya.

"Enggak tahu tuh Sai, dari pagi tuh begitu merekanya…"

"Sou….kah!"

Sai dengan mantab bangkit dari pembaringannya. Dengan muka berantakan(?), dirinya berusaha untuk berdiri untuk mencapai jendela kamar.

"Ayigatou…" ucap Sai pada Naruto(Chouji). Chouji hanya geleng-geleng kepala (lagi).

Dirinya melihat agak ke bawah dan menemukan dua orang pada memasang muka masam sambil membuang muka. Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto yang mendongak ke atas hampir jantungan dikarenakan tampang Sai yang tiba-tiba nongol dan 'glow in the dark of Naruto's room'(?). Naruto bangkit dan memeriksa apakah ini beneran Sai?

Sasuke malah mangap kaget.

"Omaetachi. Bisa pelan dikit gak?!" ucap Sai dengan aura membunuh bak psikopat. Naruto manggut-manggut sambil duduk lagi di atas sofa yang posisinya di depan teras. Sedangkan Sasuke malah…

"Udah sana tidur-tidur… sana balik ke habitatmu… sekalian balik sana ke alammu…." Ucap Sasuke sambil member gesture 'mengusir' dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto cengo.

"O…hoam… oke…." Ucap Sai dengan suara bak orang yang enggak makan selama seminggu. Lalu dengan suara gedebuk yang aneh, sai sudah kembali ke pulau kapuk. Naruto malah menunjukkan ekspresi kagum sama Sai. Bisa-bisanya tuh orang ngejinakin Sai yang udah tingkat akut 'liarnya'.

"Kau piker hidup selama 20 tahun bersamanya enggak ngebuahin apa-apa?" ucap Sasuke dengan muka masam pada Naruto. Enak saja dia bilang kalau dia enggak bisa ngejinakin yang namanya Sai.

"Ooooo… gitu…" ucap Naruto manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba muncul suara Lee yang begitu heboh enggak karuan sambil memandangi smartphone-nya. Dua orang di depan teras segera menengok ke dalam.

"Uwooohhhh! Minna! Nilai matkul-nya udah keluar nih! Ayo cek-cek! Jiwa muda ku bener-bener membara buat ngecek nilai gue!" ucap Lee dengan aura berkilau (padahal situ baru bangun tidur).

"Kita enggak ada koneksi… kamu dapet koneksi? Tuh berita dapet darimana? Dari FB?" tanya Kiba sambil ucek-ucek mata. Lee hanya menunduk penuh aura putus asa.

"Dapet sms dari anak-anak offering ku…."

"Walah, kirain dapet info dari grup FB," komentar Chouji yang baru saja cuci muka dan sekarang sedang mengelap mukanya. Dialah yang paling segar sekontrakan mereka. "Oh ya, coba tanyain Sai. Dia bukannya punya modem?"

"Ohh… iya! Sai! Ayo ngecek kemahasiswaan!" ucap Lee sambil menuju ke buntelan yang berada di kamar Naruto. Chouji berniat untuk menariknya namun sudah terlambat. Namun Lee sedang dikunjungi oleh dewi fortuna sehingga Sai tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Naruto sendiri malah cengo melihat Sasuke yang beranjak ke kamar Sai yang berada di luar. Dan dia terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Sasuke yang menyalakan laptop, tancepin modem.

"Sai! Ayolah! Setidaknya kasi tahu dimana modem-mu. Jiwa muda-ku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!" ucap Lee sambil nole-noel punggung Sai. Sai sendiri males buat bangun dan memarahi Lee. Lalu Lee segera beranjak dan mengobrak-abrik kamar Sai. Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sedang utak-atik KHS.

Lalu Lee keluar dengan berlinang air mata. Dengan anarkis-nya dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sai yang sedang dalam mode mati(?).

Naruto masih saja dalam mode pengamat hingga Sasuke menghela napas dan bergerak menuju ke kamarnya. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto juga ikut masuk. Sasuke hanya berjongkok dan melihat perjuangan teman-temannya.

"Walah! Hoy Sasuke! Kenapa enggak dari tadi kamu ngebangunin nih kebo bule! Cepetan bangunin!"

Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' ria. Dia menekan pinggang kanan Sai dan ajaibnya Sai hanya ber-'hn' ria.

"Server-nya not found," ucap Sasuke dengan singkat,padat dan kurang jelas. Namun teman-temannya mendapatkan kesimpulan yang sama.

"Walah! Kamu udah buka dari tadi?"

"Iya, Sai kan orangnya tipe 'ambil aja'. Masa kalian enggak tahu?" ucap Sasuke enteng. Lalu Sai segera bangun namun akhirnya hanya bisa gelundungan. Sasuke menyingsingkan lengan baju-nya dan berniat untuk menggelundung-kan Sai hingga ke kamar depan.

Namun untung saja ada Shikamaru yang berbaik hati dan 'memerintahkan' yang lain untuk menggotong Sai hingga ke kamar depan.

"Enaknya kalo gini itu kaya di film-film itu lho!" ucap Kiba antusias. Lee menoleh dengan muka bersinar.

"Yang kaya gimana?"

"Ya yang kaya suasana berduka gitu. Sayang enggak ada keranda…" ucap Kiba putus asa. Dan ujung-ujungnya dia dapet jitakan dari Sasuke.

Dan terjadilah peristiwa yang cukup mengguncang dunia(?) kos-kosan disekitar situ. Ibu kos depan juga melongo melihat para rookie 9 (minus Sai) yang pada mengusung sebuah buntelan. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Sai gelundingan (lagi) dan mulai utak-atik laptopnya. Dan muncullah jendela web yang terlihat berkilau di mata pada rookie 9 kecuali Sai (lagi).

"Uwwooooohhhh! Gue dapet A man! A!" ucap Naruto. Yang lain pada tutup telinga.

"Berisik! Naruto!"

"Biasa aja tuh!"

"Iya kalo elu Shik!" ledek Kiba. Sekarang giliran Neji. Dia membuka akun-nya dan mendapatkan keterangan bahwa IP-nya naik. Senyum simpul pun muncul.

"Nah! Karena semuanya udah, gimana dengan Shika?" ucap Kiba. Namun Shino menunjuk-nunjuk Sai yang kembali tidur (?).

"Aku udah cek tadi malem," ucap Sai sambil melambai-lambai gak jelas ke arah teman-temannya.

Lalu Shino mengecek akun-nya dan menemukan nilai A yang tersebar(?) di lampiran matkul-nya. Naruto ber-poooohhh ria dan yang lain pada melongo.

"Dapet A? biasa aja kali. Aku tadi malem malah dapet A+," ucap Sai dengan entengnya. Perhatian pun pada teralih ke arah Sai yang sudah dalam posisi duduk. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sai didorong ke depan laptop-nya. Sai sendiri hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"CEK!" ucap teman-temannya serempak.

"Hooaammmm…. Oke…."

Dengan klik sana klik sini akhirnya muncul akun milik Sai. Sai sendiri hanya menunjuk beberapa matkul dan kembali tidur dengan posisi terlentang.

"Mana? Enggak ada yang A+ tuh!"

"Yang Bahasa Indonesia…."

Dan yang terpampang disana hanyalah nilai A-…..

Dan seisi kontrakan pun pada tertawa guling-guling melihat fakta dan menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi tadi malem pada Sai. Sai sendiri hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saja melihat tingkah polah teman-temannya dan malah kembali ke pulau kapuk (lagi).

.

Owari…

.

.

Yah…. Cuma ide iseng saja melihat cowok-cowok yang pada ribut masalah KRS di depan kos-kosan Kasumi. Waktu itu Kasumi lagi jemur baju dan terlihatlah tingkah polah yang lucu (tapi waktu itu Cuma masalah server yang temporarily down, enggak seperti yang di fic ini lho!). kasumi aja enggak sampe gitu kalo mau program KRS ^_^

Review?


End file.
